<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Илат. Танец by Averon23, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920943">Илат. Танец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23'>Averon23</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020'>fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sacred 2: Fallen Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>(полноразмер <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/f0/EEFBVAnA_o.jpg">тут</a>)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Илат. Танец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293787">Дороги пустыни</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven">AliciaRaven</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020">fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(полноразмер <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/f0/EEFBVAnA_o.jpg">тут</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>